Tomb of the Great King
Specifications for the Temple were recorded in ancient prophecies, mostly in the Regeltavok of Oorpah. King Ja'kreen made plans to construct it in D'ni city and made sure that each of the prophecised specification was followed through to the last span. He ignored the complaints that its dimension were "rather odd" and "exorbitant" and (according to records from the Guild of Stone Masons) he managed to anger some who worked in the construction. It was finished in and Ja'kreen ordered the transfer of the gold throne from the Temple that Ri'neref had built to the new Temple of the Great King. The tomb had always been known for its patterns, some of which were claimed to have prophetic messages. King Ahlsendar, after releasing the plague that exterminated the Pento, requested to be sealed into the Temple with any "infected" Books as well as any Books that linked the D'ni to their past. It was then that the dimensions and shape of the buildings made sense, as it was required to hold massive amounts of Books. Solath renamed the Temple as Tomb of the Great King. Concerning a decision to break the seal of the Tomb of the Great King, Namis opposed to this idea to the Council, fearing that the Linking Books buried with the Great King Ahlsendar were infected and the Temple "should not be opened for good reason The sealing was also meant to symbolize the fact that Garternay (according to his teachings) should also be sealed shut.Cyan oficial timeline In Jolatha convinced her son King Me'erta to break the seal on the Tomb. The act was carried out in secret, in the dead of night, as even those who opposed the Great King would have found such an action blasphemous and dangerous. A number of Books were taken and placed in the Temple of the Tree, along with what Jolatha claimed was a piece of robe from the body of the dead King. Jolatha died two days later, from an illness then unknown. Me'erta was frightened thinking of a curse, and quietly ordered the Tomb sealed again, and much stronger. However it was too late as the plague devastated the D'ni people. Very few people knew of the breaking of the seal, and those seemed to have not spoken of it, or possibly were not heard if they did. King Naygen proposed the construction of a new Council Chamber for the Guilds, over the Tomb. The proposal was met with little opposition, mainly by the official Church who registered a complaint. Even a prophetess of Naygen supported the proposition. Construction began in and within two years, the Tomb was barely visible, a tremendous symbol of what D'ni had become. Tevahr criticised the treatment of the Tomb with the government buildings covering it. Most agreed and they believed they should never have allowed it to happen. Kerath attempting to further please the Guilds constructed a new Guild Hall. Thus in the Tomb of the Great King was further buried under massive buildings dedicated to government and the Guilds. category:D'ni city